Correspondencia
by Captain Elegost
Summary: relato para el microdesafio del mes de Noviembre. Un texto epistolar sobre una joven y su acompañante y como enfrentan la otredad cultural, mientras enfrentan una nueva vision de la muerte.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de LOTR no me pertenecen y ya se saben el resto, no voy a lucrar con sus personajes y todas esas cosas que de seguro escriben...perdon, copian y pegan, pero ya los tienen cansados de siempre estarlo leyendo.

Amen por ello.

* * *

 _El siguiente relato fue encontrado en la cueva de un dragón, restaurado y actualmente se exhibe en el museo real de Minas Tirith._

* * *

Ciudad de Mexico-Tenochtitlan; a 3 de Noviembre de 2957

Querido Padre, espero que perdones mi demora en escribir.

¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Mama se encuentra bien? Espero que todo siga tranquilo por allá y que los ataques y/o hordas de orcos hayan disminuido estos años, como me informabas la otra vez que nos comunicamos.

¡No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Es toda una vida que no los veo! ¡A que no sabes en donde he terminado esta vez! ¡Venga ya, que no lo adivinas!

Yo continuo con mi viaje de autodescubrimiento junto a Tauriel, -quien dicho sea de paso, aún sigue siendo una molestia, pero estamos aprendiendo a soportarnos.- donde hemos conocido personas y lugares bastante interesantes…pero ya debes saberlo, te he enviado varias cartas relatándote, con lujo de detalles, todas y cada una de mis aventuras.

Siento que este viaje me está ayudando a conocer mis principales fortalezas y cuáles son mis debilidades. Dicen que los viajes te amplían el horizonte, te hace madurar durante la adversidad y que al volver a casa, ya no eres el mismo del que, alguna vez partió.

Pero bueno, siento que me estoy alargando con mi carta. Déjame contarte que ha sucedido en los últimos días.

Hace unos días visite una localidad interesante, se llama México-Tenochtitlan (no confundir con México-Tlatelolco). Esta comunidad se encuentra ubicada en la frontera entre la región del Minhiriath y la región de Enedwaith, al sur de Tharbad y al norte de Lond Daer, es una isla en medio del rio Gwathló o agua gris, como lo conocen en lengua común. Para llegar a la isla tomamos unas embarcaciones que los locales llaman chalupas o trajineras que nos permitió llegar, cruzando el rio hasta la orilla de la isla que te acabo de relatar.

Es un pueblo curioso, eso puedo decirte: por alguna razón todos sus caminos tienen baches, su comida o es muy picante o de plano sabe a perro y quien sabe porque; pero su uso de la lengua común incluye muchos diminutivos. También parece que le tienen mucha reverencia a la figura de la madre.

Justo llegamos en medio de un festival que los lugareños llaman "día de muertos", una festividad bastante colorida, aunque irónicamente, sea dedicada a los difuntos. ¡Deberías ver como celebran ellos a sus fieles difuntos!

Tal vez una de las características más llamativas, sea el altar que les dedican a los difuntos: En cada hogar de México-Tenochtitlan se pone un altar con flores, velas, imágenes del difunto y la comida y bebida que tanto le gustaba en vida. He visto varios de ellos, algunos son una simple mesa con los objetos ya mencionados, otros son más complejos e incluyen varios escalones. No solo eso, generalmente elaboran un camino con los pétalos de una flor autóctona de color amarillo o naranja, que ellos llaman Cempaxúchitl.

¿Te imaginas un altar para el rey Thorin escudo de Roble? Tendríamos que poner en su altar la piedra del arca. ¿O te imaginas un altar para Fëanor? ¡De donde conseguiríamos tres silmarillis! ¡Y tú sabes lo obsesivo que se ponía, cuando hablamos de estas joyas! Pensándolo mejor, muchos de nuestros difuntos tienen gustos peculiares y sería difícil estarlos complaciendo.

También se acostumbra visitar el cementerio local para dejarle flores frescas y hacer limpieza de las tumbas de los familiares fallecidos. Algunos incluso contratan músicos para que les dediquen algunas canciones a sus familiares muertos.

¿Has probado su pan de muertos? Es obvio que no, pero deberías probarlo con una bebida llamada chocolate, dicen que lo hacen con unas semillas de algo llamado cacao y que suelen servirlo caliente.

Justo ayer en la noche, nosotras probamos el pan de muertos con chocolate caliente y nos gustó. Intentare conseguir la receta y preparártelo yo misma.

Atentamente, Tu muy querida y única hija, Sallah Sauce Llorón.

PD: Envíale besos a mama de mi parte.

* * *

666 palabras.


End file.
